


Tonight was a disaster (whoops)

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, first date au, i can write things that arent angst, i ended roleswap badly and then went and posted the fic that was just death lmao, i swear i can, so now heres something cute, this is bc of the angst kick i was on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen never showed up to watch the twins, and Boba is already at the door, AND on top of it all Vader might've lied about having kids (oops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight was a disaster (whoops)

Absolutely nothing was going right for Vader today. He was supposed to have a date, and Owen was supposed to take the kids for the night but he’d never shown up. Now his date was here to pick him up, and Vader had two toddlers in his arms. Oh, and he’d definitely lied about not having kids. Oops.

Luke is whispering conspiratorially to Leia after he’d told them to be quiet, but Leia hadn’t lowered her voice at all, looking defiantly at her father. She must’ve heard him talking about the man who was supposed to pick him up, since she’d only responded to him with “I’ll be quiet when you tell the truth.”

Things were definitely not going the way he wanted to.

Giving up on trying to get the twins to stay quiet and in one place, he just asks them to wait so he has some time to talk to the man waiting outside the front door. Luke immediately agrees, smiling warmly and nudging his sister. She lets out a long sigh, nodding and turning to Luke to talk about who the visitor might be.

Vader finally opens the door, relieved to see Boba still there. He’d been worried that the other man might’ve just left while he was dealing with the twins.

“Hey, I was starting to think you weren’t gonna come to the door.” Boba steps inside. Vader shuts the door behind him, giving Boba a tired, apologetic smile.

“I was having some trouble getting ready.”

“Oh?”

Vader nods. “This isn’t exactly how I’d hoped our first date would go.”

“Don’t worry. First dates are never perfect.” Boba smiles warmly. “Are you ready to go?”

“Actually, no.” he sighs. “I wanted to talk to you about that?”

“Not feeling up to dinner out?”

“I’d love to get dinner out.” Vader shakes his head. “I lied to you, though, and that’s no way to start a relationship.”

“You’re right about that. It can’t be that bad, though.”

“It can.” Vader calls for his children, both of them rushing out to him. “Boba, meet Luke and Leia. My children.”

* * *

Okay, Boba definitely hadn’t signed up for children. He wasn’t ready to be a father, and after all the shit with Jango he really didn’t trust his own abilities. Still, it’s not like he doesn’t get why Vader lied. Finding someone who was willing to try a date when you had two toddlers couldn’t be easy.

The boy smiles at him as he reaches up to grab his father’s hand, the girl is entirely disinterested in him, though. He gives Luke a quick smile before turning his attention back to Vader.

“Wow, okay. I wouldn’t call this _bad_ , but it’s definitely big.”

Vader nods. “I warned you.”

“Yeah, you sure did.” Boba laughs incredulously, running a hand through his hair. “This isn’t what I expected.”

“I’m sorry, Boba. I-”

“-No, don’t worry. It’s cool, I get it. I think I still want to have this date, too.”

“You do?” Vader glances down when Luke gasps and tugs on his hand.

“You have a _boyfriend_?”

“Not quite.” Vader smiles gently at Luke, ruffling his hair and making Luke giggle.

“Tell you what,” Boba smiles at Vader, “why don’t we order some pizza? We can watch some movies together- Luke and Leia can pick.”

“You heard Boba, go find some movies to watch.” Vader shoos his children towards the living room before grabbing Boba a hanger for his coat.

“What kind of toppings do you want?”

“Just cheese.” Vader hangs Boba’s coat up in the front closet. “And thank you.”

“I meant it when I said don’t worry. Trust me, this could’ve turned out way worse.” Boba shrugs. “And I may not be able to commit to more than a first date, but I’m not about to just leave.”

“I shouldn’t have lied. You could be having a much more enjoyable night with someone else.”

Boba rolls his eyes. “Yeah, maybe, or I could be stuck with some asshole. I’m glad I’m here.”

“I’m glad you’re here too.”

* * *

At the end of the evening, once Luke and Leia are in bed, Vader walks Boba to the front door.

“Thank you for staying. I had a good time.”

“I did too.” Boba smiles, pulling on his shoes. “I’m definitely thinking we should try for a second date.”

“I’d like that a lot.”

“Great. Oh, just between you and me,” he pulls on his coat, lowering his voice, “I think you should find someone else.”

“And why is that?”

“I’d be a terrible father.” Boba kisses Vader’s cheek, winking.

“Don’t sell yourself short.” Vader rolls his eyes, opening the door.

“Don’t have too much faith in my abilities.”

“I don’t. Goodnight, Boba.”

“Night. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Vader closes the door, shaking his head a little. All in all, the night was a success. He doesn’t think he’ll be looking for anyone else for a while.


End file.
